MDMA
| PubChem = 1615 | C = 11 | H = 15 | N = 1 | O = 2 | molecular_weight = 193.25 g/mol | smiles = CC(NC)CC1=CC=C(OCO2)C2=C1 | elimination_half-life = ovisi o dozi, povećava se s višom dozom, ali uglavnom je oko 6–10 sati kod doza od 40 do 125 mg | metabolism = jetra, citokrom P-450 | excretion = izlučuje se putem bubrega | pregnancy_category = C http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0CYD/is_11_38/ai_102839980 | registracija_RH = Ne | trgovacki_RH = | status_HR = z | routes_of_administration = oralno, sublingvalno }} MDMA ili Ecstasy je polusintetička psihoaktivna droga iz obitelji feniletilamina. Obično se smatra psihodeličnom drogom iako efekti koje uzrokuje odstupaju od tipičnih psihodelika, dajući više stimulativne nego vizualne efekte. Uglavnom ima imidž "rekreativne" droge te se asocira sa burnim provodima u diskotekama i nočnim klubovima uz elektronsku glazbu. Također se u nekim krugovima smatra enteogenom i alatom za transcendenciju. Glavni spoj koji sačinjava ecstasy je MDMA (n-metil-3,4-metilendioksiamfetamin). Neki drugi spojevi koji imaju slično djelovanje i ponekad se prodaju pod tim imenom su 2CB, 2CT2, 2CT7, DOB, DOM, MDA i MDEA. Proizvodnja, distribucija i posjedovanje MDMA je ilegalno u većini svjetskih država. Povijest MDMA je službeno prvi put sintetiziran 1912. godine u Darmstadtu u Njemačkoj. Idućih desetljeća substanca nije bila pretjerano poznata niti se koristila zbog psihoaktivnih svojstava. U sedamdesetim godinama 20. stoljeća Alexandar Shulgin sintetizirao je MDMA u svom laboratoriju te ga predstavio psihoterapeudu Leo Zeff-u, koji ga je kasnije poceo promovirati i korisitit u terapeutske svrhe. U Velikoj Britaniji zabranjen je 1977., a u SAD-u 1985. godine neposredno nakon eksplozije kako rekreativne tako i osobne terapeutske i spoznajne svrhe. Danas je međunarodno zabranjen. Primjena Najčešće se uzima oralno, a rjeđe ušmrkivanjem. Moguća je i rektalna primjena, ali u praksi je vrlo rijetka. Bilo je pokušaja upotrebe Extasya kao dodatka i pomoć pri psihoterapiji, nije u potpunosti primjenjiv u takve svrhe zbog nepredvidiva djelovanja. U nekim je državama (poput SAD-a i Švicarske) doduše u posljednjih nekoliko godina uz lobiranje MAPS-a (Multidisciplinary Association for Psychedelic Studies) dopušten za testiranje na ljudima kao potencijalni lijek za posttraumatski stresni poremećaj (PTSP). Subjektivni utjecaj Smatra se empatogenom jer uzrokuje povečanu društvenost i (nerijetko i intimni) osjećaj blizine i povezanosti s drugim ljudima. Također uzrokuje pozitivne emocije i povećan osjećaj zadovoljstva, te osjećaj povećane spoznaje, introspekcije i povezanosti sa svijetom. U većim dozama moguće su blage vizualne distorzije. Kako se efekti bliže kraju, njihov se intenzitet zna relativno naglo spustiti, što u pojedinih korisnika uzrokuje ponekad i veoma neugodan osjećaj depresije i nostalgije za efektima. Ti osjećaji mogu potrajati od dan-dva do (rijeđe) 1-2 tjedna. Akutni fiziološki učinci * Osjećaj ugode, toplote i bliskosti sa drugim ljudima, manjak potrebe za snom, stimulativni efekti. * Kardiovaskularni efekti (norepinepin i alfa-2 adrenergički agonist) * MDMA ovisno o dozi pojačava srčanu frekvenciju i krvni tlak * Najjači učinak 1 do 2 sata trajanje efekta do 6 sati. * Centralni efekti mogu dovesti do promjene temperature. Farmacološki, opće je prihvaćeno da MDMA oslobađa serotoninin u sinapse, no točan mehanizam kojim to uspijeva nije poznat. U mnogo manjoj mjeri također oslobađa dopamin uz još neke neurotransmitere. Akutni i subakutni učinci Često: - sniženi apetit, grčenje vilice, proširene zjenice očiju, suha usta za vrijeme najjačeg djelovanja. Umor se može osjećati nekoliko dana. Manje su česti: umjerena tjeskoba i neodređeni strah. Neurotoksičnost Šteta koju MDMA prouzrokuje na mozgu uvelike je preuveličana, uglavnom zaslugom sada već povučenog istraživanja George Ricaurte-a sa Johns Hopkins sveučilišta u SAD-u i propagande koja je popratila rezultate istraživanja. Zaključak tog državno sponzoriranog istraživanja jest da je MDMA u mozgovima pokusnih majmuna uzrok abnormalnosti sličnih onima od Parkinsonove bolesti, iz čega je proizlazilo da i jedno konzumiranje MDMA može rezultirati trajnim i ozbiljnim oštećenjem mozga. Isto je istraživanje "otkrilo" da je funkcija serotonina u mozgu onemogućena i do 85% u redovitih korisnika te droge. To je istraživanje korišteno kao potpora za anti-MDMA kampanju SAD-ovog Nacionalnog instituta za zlouporabu droga (National Institute of Drug Abuse - NIDA). Glavni propagandni materijal te kampanje bio je letak sa slikom zdravog ljudskog mozga uspoređenog sa mozgom nakon konzumacije MDMA. Izvor te slike je iz istog tog Ricaurteovog istraživanja. Nakon vala neslaganja i protesta od stručnjaka u tom polju, Ricaurte je istraživanje povukao 2003. godine pod isprikom da je moguće da je u istraživanju umjesto MDMA majmunima zabunom administriran metamfetamin. Ricaurte je okrivio dobavljaća da je krivo označio ambalažu substance. Uz to, otkriveno je da Ricaurte nije mogao znati jesu li njegovi ispitanici zaista koristili MDMA, i jesu li koristili druge neurotoksične droge, jer nikada nije testirao kosu ispitanika kako bi to saznao. Stručnjaci se danas oslanjaju na Njemačku studiju iz 2003. godine koja zaključuje de je šteta po moždanu funkciju serotonina tek 5%, umjesto 50-85% prema Ricaurteu. Nije dokazano da je ta šteta trajna. Ta se šteta prema riječima nekih konzumenata može umanjiti ili potpuno otkloniti konzumiranjem relativno mnogo vitamina C i 5-HTP-a par sati prije konzumiranja MDMA. Ista metoda navodno otklanja i neugodne već spomenute efekte koji se mogu pojaviti pri prestajanju djelovanja. Dokazano je da antioksidanti direktno spriječavaju neurotoksično djelovanje MDMA, a vitamin C jest antioksidant. 5-HTP je prethodnik serotonina i blagi antidepresiv, te se njemu pripisuje umanjivanje ili otklanjanje depresije nakon što efekti prestanu. Za tu depresiju zaslužna je i činjenica da mozgu "fali" serotonina jer su zalihe oslobođene tjekom djelovanja MDMA, a 5-HTP djelomično nadomjesti serotonin, kojemu je kemijski prethodnik. Predoziranje, ovisnost i druge opasnosti U SAD-u manje od 10 ljudi godišnje umre sa samo MDMA, a manje od 100 sa drugim drogama uz MDMA u krvi. Temeljeno na statistikama iz Velike Britanije, izračunato je da je rizik smrti od uzimanja MDMA 1:100000. Ovisnost o MDMA je kontroverzno pitanje među istraživaćima, te uvelike ovisi o tome kako je "ovisnost" definirana. Općenito, gotovo je sigurno da MDMA ne uzrokuje fizičku ovisnost, no smatra se da ima umjereni potencijal za psihološku ovisnost. Dok mnogi konzumenti uzimaju drogu redovito i razviju toleranciju, relativno malo korisnika iskusi negativne apstinencijske efekte niti ima problema sa prestajanjem konzumiranja kada to odluče. Neke je druge droge veoma opasno miješati sa MDMA. Smrtno je opasno uz MDMA uzimati MAO inhibitore. Uzimanje drugih stimulansa uz MDMA uglavnom se smatra kao loša ideja. Miješanje s alkoholom može biti vrlo opasno jer se dodatno opterećuje jetra i dehidrira tijelo. Psihodelične droge poput LSD-a i Psilocibina pak mnogi konzumenti bez povečane opasnosti miješaju sa MDMA kako bi efekte psihodelika učinili pozitivnijima i smanjili šansu "lošeg tripa". Realno najveća opasnost pri konzumaciji MDMA je takozvano "trovanje vodom" (hiperhidracija). Naime, pošto se MDMA nerijetko konzumira u diskotekama, te osoba pod utjecajem ima potrebu plesati, korisnici se boje dehidracije i hipertermije te piju mnogo vode. Iako zaista treba voditi računa o konzumiranju dovoljno vode pod utjecajem MDMA, pogotovo u vručem ambijentu i uz tjelesnu aktivnost koje pruža diskoteka ili koncert, mnogi pretjeruju. Prekomjerna konzumacija vode pod utjecajem MDMA može dovesti do "trovanja vodom" koje može završiti smrću, pogotovo ako je i alkohol konzumiran. Nekoliko takvih slučjeva u povijesti privuklo je veliku medijsku pozornost, uvijek navodeći MDMA kao uzrok smrti. Najpoznatiji je slučaj osamnaestogodišnje Leah Betts iz Velike Britanije 1995. godine, koja je nakon konzumiranja mnogo vode pod djelovanjem MDMA pala u komu te preminula. Subkulturna scena Ecstasy je karakteristična droga. Učinci ecstasyja na um, ugoda koju stvara, duljina djelovanja, te na kraju cijena, "pogoduje" mladim ljudima koji žele probati nešto "novo". Ekstazi najčešće primjenjuju upravo mladi i to poglavito na mjestima na kojima ima mnogo ljudi i muzike. Iako vrsta glazbe nije presudna stvar, ecstasy se najčešće primjenjuje na dugotrajnim rave priredbama - koncertima glazba|elektroničke glazbe. Rave partyji (eng. party - zabava) su maratonski dugi koncerti za koje su karakteristične transatične melodije koje rijetko traju kraće od šest sati - što se opet idealno poklapa sa djelovanje ecstasyja. U SAD-u, odakle se ecstasy i proširio kao rekreativna droga, postoje rave koncerti koji traju danima. Najveći rave događaj u Hrvatskoj je bio Future Shock koji se nekoliko puta održao na Zagrebačkom velesajmu. Slobodna procjena ljudi koji su konzumirali neku drogu na posljednjem zagrebačkom Future Shocku je 40%. U Velikoj Britaniji je svojedobno donesen zakon koji kriminalizira rave (eng. rave - ples, plesanje) muzički scenu radi toga što je velik broj ljudi koji idu na takve glazbene priredbe konzumira opojne droge. Radi popularnosti ekstazija otvaraju se vrata beskrupuloznim individualcima koji iskorištavaju priliku prodati gotovo bilo što kao ecstasy. Spoj koji karakterizira ekstazi je MDMA, no u tabletama koje korisnik može nabaviti se vrlo često nalazi štošta drugo. Tablete ecstasyja su nepouzdane više od bilo koje druge ulične droge, te uz sam MDMA uobičajeno sadrže psihoaktivne tvari kao što su kofein, ephedrin, razni amfetamini, PMA, MDA, MDE, DXM, MBDB, itd. vidi još i: * Psihoaktivne droge * Droga za silovanje Izvori *Moravek D. Pristup bolesniku sa dualnom dijagnozom ovisnosti i depresivnog poremećaja http://www.moravek.net/edukacija/dualna.html *Moravek D. Mehanizmi djelovanja party droga, kratkoročne i dugoročne posljedice. Edukacija za "Špicu" http://www.moravek.net/edukacija/edukacija-spica.html * Vanjske poveznice: * Erowid - MDMA na erowid-u * Esctasy podrobno o Ecstasy-ju; djelovanje, kemija, povijest, galerija Kategorija:Psihoaktivne droge ca:MDMA de:MDMA en:Methylenedioxymethamphetamine es:MDMA fi:MDMA fr:MDMA id:Metilendioksimetamfetamin it:MDMA ja:メチレンジオキシメタンフェタミン pl:3,4-metylenodioksymetamfetamina pt:Metilenodioximetanfetamina ro:MDMA ru:3,4-метилендиоксиметамфетамин ur:مدما vi:Thuốc lắc